


(Fanedit) Our Love Is Timeless

by Fannibalistic



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: This Rob Thomas song (Timeless from the album Chip Tooth Smile) just seemed perfect for them and the whole aesthetic of the show 💜
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 6





	(Fanedit) Our Love Is Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> This Rob Thomas song (Timeless from the album Chip Tooth Smile) just seemed perfect for them and the whole aesthetic of the show 💜


End file.
